


Early Bird

by MirrorMaze



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Bakery AU, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Shoutout to Bakery Bitches, it's such a cute AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 14:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18573025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirrorMaze/pseuds/MirrorMaze
Summary: Yaz Is running late on her morning bakes after a late night. The Doctor pops in and lends a hand.Bakery AU





	Early Bird

**Early Bird**

 

The Doctor can’t keep the smile off her face when she steps out of her Tardis and onto the pavement opposite one of her new favourite places to visit. A cool early morning breeze ruffles her hair and she blows it from her face with a puff of breath that mists in front of her. It’s early, before seven, and the streets are quiet and peaceful, lacking the morning work rush.

The Doctor tucked her hands into her pockets and skipped across the road, her eyes greedily peering through the misted bakery windows. Ignoring the ‘Closed’ sign, the cheery jingle of a bell announces the woman’s arrival as the door swings open and the Doctor takes in a deep lungful of air bursting with the most delicious smells. The warmth inside the bakery seeps through her skin to chase away the chill and makes her hearts glow a little with joy.

The small glow grows when the Doctor opens her eyes to a blinding smile directed at her from across the counter.

 

Yasmin Khan.

 

She was wearing a white apron with a black v-neck shirt beneath, hair pulled into a loose ponytail and steadily kneading dough with strong and firm hands. The movement highlights the definition of her forearms, the dusting of flour on her cheeks a striking contrast to the dark but flushed skin beneath.

“Mornin’ early bird. Long time no see.” Yaz grins, slightly out of breath and the Doctor feels her own catch briefly.

“Mornin’ Yaz! Bit warm in here, isn’t it?” The Doctor gulps, fidgeting a bit with her coat.

“Yeah, sorry. I’m a bit behind this morning so got both ovens going.” Yaz explains with a sheepish shrug. “I usually have everything prepped the night before but it was my Nani’s birthday party yesterday, plus I overslept a little bit.”

The Doctor drinks up the new information and her eyes light up. She steps forward to rest her elbows on the countertop, barely noticing that she’d stuck her elbows straight into the flour. Yaz bites her lip to hide the chuckle. Every time the Doctor came to her bakery she always managed to get flour on her somehow, it was a quirk Yaz couldn’t help but adore.  

The Doctor paused for a moment, taking in the slight dark circles beneath her friends eyes, the tension in her shoulders and the way she kept glancing at the clock.

“Do you need a hand with anything? I’m an expert kneader in a galaxy far far away.” Yaz can’t help but laugh at the oddness of the blonde, she did say the strangest things sometimes.

“That would actually be great, Doctor. Think you can take over this batch while I start a new one?”

The Doctor nodded with a grin and shucked off her coat, tossing it across the bakery to land on a chair by the windows, giving Yaz a cheeky wink when she rounded the counter. The young woman was suddenly very grateful that it was quite warm in the shop when the Doctor rolled up her long white sleeves and got to work kneading the bread dough.

Yaz gulped, having to tear her eyes away from the sight of those lean forearms, dextrous fingers and defined biceps tensing tantalisingly beneath her tight blue shirt, leaving the brunette with a dry mouth and wet-

“Yaz?”

“Huh?” Yaz actually had to shake her head to get herself to focus on the woman, who was looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

“I said, which oven do you want this batch to go into?”

“Oh right, oven, yes. One on the right please.”

 

It didn’t take long for the two of them to settle into a comfortable rhythm, working together effectively to get everything mixed, baked and cooled on the counters before the morning work rush of customers came in. It was nice, Yaz thought, to have company like this. Chatting and joking, it made her yearn for something a little more. Wondering what it would be like to have this every morning.

Yaz was broken from her wondering whilst the two of them stood side by side, icing cinnamon swirls and sticky buns.

“Did you bake anything special for your Nani’s birthday?” The Doctor asked.

“I made a tonne of different breads and my Nani loves balushahi, so I made some of those especially. There was so much food, you’d have loved it, Doctor!” Yaz grins at the way the Doctor’s brow is furrowed, the pink of her tongue poking out as she concentrated on a particularly intricate icing design. “Those look amazing.”

Each bun was decorated with swirling circular designs that looked completely original and stunning, each different and unique. Yaz was impressed.

The Doctor straightened up with a smile, looking down with pride at her creations. “Thanks, I’m a bit of an icing wizz apparently.” She grinned and Yaz found the smile infectious, warmth spreading to her cheeks for the umpteenth time this morning.

“I love parties. Any kind, birthday, new years, housewarming, they’re all brilliant. New food is the best, I’ll try anything. Parties? Food? I’m there! Next time you’ll have to invite me, I’ve never tried balushahi!” The sound of squealing brakes is almost deafening as the blonde adopted a very convincing deer in headlights impression. “I mean, I didn’t mean to assume, or invite myself. You don’t even have to invite me, I didn’t mean to just assume that you’d want me there– or invite me like a date or something? Not a date, just, I just, I…” Her spluttering dies out when Yaz reaches to grab one of the Doctor’s flailing hands in her own, effectively tugging her forward and out of her anxious spiralling.

“Doctor. Breath.” Yaz chides gently, her eyes soft with something that feels familiar but distant to the ancient Time Lord. The blonde does as she’s told and takes a gulp of air, cheeks flushed and eyes wide.

“I was going to invite you last week, to the party, but you came in and ordered all that caffeine and I hadn’t seen you since. I assumed you’d overdosed as I don’t have your phone number or anything…” Yaz trails off expectantly, thumb absentmindedly brushing the tiny grains of flour across the back of the Doctor’s hand.

The Doctor swallowed.

“You were going to invite me?” She asked hesitantly, hopefully. Yaz nodded.

“Yeah, it was a big family thing and they wanted me to bring a plus one.” The Doctor could only stare as the young woman caught her bottom lip between her teeth, head ducking shyly. “Kind of like a date.”

“A date?” The Doctor breathed, brain struggling to process the simple word.

“Yeah, would you have come?”

“Yasmin Khan, I would have been honoured to go on a date with you.” The Doctor said, delighting in the way Yaz’s eyes lit up, the doubt washed away and replaced with something else.

“So maybe, if I asked you again, would you like to go for dinner with me?” Their hands were still held together tightly and the Doctor squeezed at the same time she shook her head.

“Nope.” She grinned mischievously, “Has to be a picnic because I’m dying to try your balushahi.”

The shock wore off quickly and Yaz let out a breath of relief, pressing a flour covered hand to shove the Doctor’s shoulder playfully.

“You’re an arse.” Yaz giggled as the Doctor grabbed her other hand to stop any further flour coated attacks on her clothing and tugged gently to pull them both closer together.

They stared for a moment, caught by the sudden proximity. Yaz couldn’t help but glance at the Doctor’s lips from beneath her eyelashes, wanting nothing more than to feel the other woman closer.

The distance closed slowly, neither of them aware that they were drifting towards one another as though magnetised. The first press of their lips together made Yaz practically melt. She sunk forward into the embrace as fireworks burst behind her eyes, warmth buzzing through her body where they were pressed up against one another.

The Doctor moaned softly at the swipe of Yaz’s tongue, seeking to deepen it further and matching stroke for stroke, both lost to the luxurious sensation. 

 

A tapping of knuckle on glass made the two of them jump, albeit reluctantly. Yaz’s eyes fluttered open and a smile graced her lips as she saw the same wondrous expression on the Doctor’s soft features. She turned in the warmth of their embrace to see a line of people outside the shop, their features blurred by the condensation clouding the windows. Yaz sighed as she saw that it was five minutes past opening time, ducking her head to nestle into the warmth of the Doctor’s neck. 

“Why do I have to run a successful business?” She groaned, voice muffled, making the Doctor chuckle.

“Because you’re amazing and make the best cinnamon swirls I’ve ever had,” She bent down to press a kiss to the column of Yaz’s neck, not missing the hitch of her breath “And I’ve tried a lot of cinnamon swirls, so that’s quite the compliment.” 

The brunette grinned and resurfaced from her hiding place, taking a breath to compose herself. 

“Thank you for helping me this morning, I really appreciate it. You’re a lifesaver, even if you have made me late.” She said cheekily, making the Doctor gasp in mock offence and scrunch up her face.

“I think you’ll find it was you that kissed me, Miss Khan.”  

"And I’d like to do it again.” 

“I’m sure that can be arranged.” The Doctor beamed, drunk with happiness, and dipped forward to claim Yaz’s lips in another searing kiss. She bit gently at her lower lip, delighting in the tiny gasps and moans the brunette made and vowed to find out just how many delicious sounds she could play from Yaz's body. But before she could continue her exploration, another impatient bang at the door interrupted them.

“Yaz? Come on, open up or I’m gonna be late for work!” Yaz recognised the voice to be one of her regulars and giggled slightly when the blonde pouted dramatically. 

“Better let them in, I’ll just grab my coat and head off.” The Doctor went to grab her coat and folded it over her arm. She gave Yaz a final lingering kiss goodbye and allowed the young woman to brush off all the excess flour from her clothes in a cloud of white, before heading out the back way to avoid the queue of customers. 

With another sigh, Yaz flipped the sign from ‘Closed’ to ‘Open’ and the regulars poured in to demand their orders and complain about being made to wait. However, Yaz just let their grumbling wash over her, nothing could dampen her good mood and the way her lips still tingled. 

Nor could it wipe the blinding smile from her face when she saw, drawn into the flour covered counter by a delicate fingertip, a phone number with two little x’s beneath.        

**Author's Note:**

> Bakery AU got me feeling all kinds of happy <3 
> 
> This was my small contribution 
> 
> Huge love to everyone that's ride or die for our cinnamon swirls.


End file.
